moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Zathura: A Space Adventure
| directed by = Jon Favreau | written by = David Koepp John Kamps | produced by = Peter Billingsley Louis D'Esposito Michael De Luca Ted Field Scott Kroopf William Teitler | music by = John Debney | cinematography = Guillermo Navarro | edited by = Dan Lebental | distributed by = Columbia Pictures Sony Pictures Entertainment | release date(s) = November 11th, 2005 | mpaa rating = | running time = 113 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $65,000,000 IMDB; Zathura: A Space Adventure (2005); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $28,045,540 IMDB; Zathura: A Space Adventure (2005); Box office & business. | preceded by = Jumanji | followed by = Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle }} Zathura: A Space Adventure, often abbreviated to just Zathura, is an American family film of the science fiction genre. It is based on the 2002 children's book Zathura by author Chris Van Allsburg, who is also the author of the 1981 short story Jumanji, which was made into a film starring Robin Williams in 1995. Zathura is a quasi-sequel to Jumanji in that both stories take place in the same continuity, but neither one directly references the other in the films. Zathura: A Space Adventure was directed by Jon Favreau with a screenplay written by David Koepp and John Kamps. The movie was produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Entertainment and released theatrically in the United States on November 11th, 2005. The plot of the film centers on two young brothers, Walter and Danny, who find themselves drawn into an adventure of intergalactic intrigue after playing a board game that mysteriously whisks their house away and sends it hurtling through outer space. The movie stars Jonah Bobo as Danny, Josh Hutcherson as Walter, Dax Shepard as an abandoned astronaut, Kristen Stewart as teenage sister Lisa, Tim Robbins as the father, John Alexander as a robot with Frank Oz providing the voice, and Derek Mears as the lead Zorgon. Plot Cast Notes * Production on Zathura: A Space Adventure began on August 8th, 2004. The movie was shot at Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California. Some scenes were filmed in South Pasadena and other parts of Los Angeles. * The movie grossed $13,427,872 over it's opening weekend on 3,223 screens. IMDB; Zathura: A Space Adventure (2005); Box office & business. * Zathura: A Space Adventure was released on DVD in Region 1 format (Special Edition) by Columbia TriStar in 2005. The VHS edition was released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on February 14th, 2006. The Special Edition DVD was also re-released as a separate disc on this date. * Zathura: A Space Adventure was released as a two-disc Blu-ray/DVD combo pack by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on June 28th, 2011. * Other films released in 2005 include Alien Apocalypse, Elektra, Serenity, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and The Island. * Director Jon Favreau will go on to earn himself a solid reputation in the genre of superhero fantasy films in 2008 when he helms the first Iron Man movie and it's 2010 sequel, Iron Man 2. * Screenwriter David Koepp is best known for writing the screenplay for the 1993 mega-blockbuster Jurassic Park as well as it's 1997 sequel, The Lost World: Jurassic Park. * Actress Kristen Stewart will go on to become a mega-star in Hollywood for her portrayal of Bella Swan in The Twilight Saga film series. * Derek Mears is an actor and stuntman who is also known for playing the role of hockey-masked serial killer Jason Voorhees in the 2009 remake of Friday the 13th. He also played a Yautja (Classic Predator) in the 2010 film Predators. * Frank Oz, who provides the voice of a robot is a famous voice actor and puppeteer. He is best known for providing the voice of Yoda in the Star Wars film series. * Actor Joe Bucaro, III is credited as just Joe Bucaro in this film. * Actor Jeff Wolfe is also a stunt coordinator who worked on films such as Captain America: The First Avenger. * Executive producer Louis D'Esposito and co-producer Peter Billingsley have also worked on Iron Man, directed by Jon Favreau. * Composer John Debney is also known for scoring Aliens in the Attic in 2009, Iron Man 2 and Predators in 2010 as well as several episodes of TV shows such as SeaQuest DSV, Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Editor Dan Lebental also worked on Iron Man movie and it's 2010 sequel, Iron Man 2. * Actor Josh Hutcherson will go on to earn himself a bit of big-screen notoriety as baker-turned-warrior Peeta Mellark in The Hunger Games film series. External Links * * * Zathura: A Space Adventure at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Films Category:2000s/Films Category:2005/Films Category:November, 2005/Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Based on a children's book Category:Teitler Film Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Z/Films Category:Jon Favreau/Director Category:David Koepp/Writer Category:John Kamps/Writer Category:Peter Billingsley/Producer Category:Louis D'Esposito/Executive producer Category:Michael De Luca/Producer Category:Ted Field/Executive producer Category:Scott Kroopf/Producer Category:William Teitler/Producer Category:John Debney/Composer Category:Guillermo Navarro/Cinematographer Category:Dan Lebental/Editor Category:Frank Oz/Voice actor Category:Mike Justus/Stunt performer